


How Could I Even Love You?

by xxbryndixx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Tried, Love, Sad, Smile, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbryndixx/pseuds/xxbryndixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something i wrote awhile back..</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could I Even Love You?

i had convinced myself that i was over you. you were gone from my mind but never from my heart. because once i saw you i knew, that it wouldn't be that easy. my heart started racing, my mind started thinking and ever since then, not only have you been in my heart, but you've taken over my mind. what once was a place held with music and laughter was the thoughts of you. your laugh, your looks, your jokes, you. that's why i fell in love with you, because even on my bad days thinking of you made me smile. and not just a fake smile i use with teachers and family, but one i use when i live in the moment. you did that. you took my mind away from all the stress of school and the feeling of being rejected. it didn't even matter that you never answered my texts or the fact that you didn't like me, i love you, I'm in love you and nothing is going to change that. hell if it hasn't by now then i don't know what will. knowing all that you did didn't even phase me. how crazy am i? how could i even love you?


End file.
